


Scary Problem

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo feels a bit stress because his father. His father againts his and Yabu's realationship, so he talks about it with Yabu. What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Problem

**Title:** Scary Problem  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, a slight angst  
 **Summary:** Inoo feels a bit stress because his father. His father againts his and Yabu's realationship, so he talks about it with Yabu. What will they do?  
 **A/N:** I got a bit confuse about the tittle, so, sorry if the tittle wasn't really match with the content. *bow*

\-----------------------------------------

 Jump just finished their last performance and now they’re about to go home. They pack their bag and walk to the parking lot. Their van is waiting for them to take them to Jump house. But on the way to the parking lot, Inoo feels unwell, his heart feels unwell.  
  
“Dai-chan, I’ll go home by myself, I have something I have to take care. Can you tell that to the other for me please?” says Inoo, he avoid Daiki’s eyes and look t the floor.  
  
“Eh? Are you sure you can go by yourself, it’s quite late.” Daiki asks and Inoo just nods. Daiki knows that something is wrong but he thought that maybe it’s better not to ask and leave the older alone.  
“Okay, I’ll tell them, take care Kei-chan~” Daiki waves his hand as Inoo parted form the group. No one notice since he walks behind the others. Inoo waves his hand and goes to the back door of jimusho, he walks alone.  
  
“Inoo says he has something to take care. He’ll go by himself.” Says Daiki when Yabu asks where his lover is.  
  
“He’s taking the back door?” Yabu asks and Daiki nods.  
“Maybe some family problem.” Daiki guessed.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo walks alone in a dark street, sighing again and again. He stops by the park about few kilos from Jump house. He has been thinking of something on the way, on the bus, and even now he’s thinking about something. It’s bothering him so much.  
  
He sits on a swing on the park. Gazing at the night sky. Talking to himself loudly.  
“I know this will happen. But why now?!” he says. It’s late, so no one was around, nobody will hear him, so he can yell as much as he wants. He sighs again.  
“What should I do?! I’m lost!” he yells desperately. He swings the swing slowly. He kicks everything he can kick, such as soft drink can. He’s very angry but confuse in the same time. Suddenly someone hugs him from behind.  
  
“What’s wrong Kei-chan?” it’s Yabu, he hugs Kei tightly, Inoo surprises but he feels a bit calm after seeing Yabu behind him.  
  
“You surprise me, baka!” he yells playfully. He takes Yabu’s hand and taps swing beside him. Yabu sits there.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Yabu apologize. “You know you can tell me anything, right? So what’s bothering you, Kei?” Yabu asks as Inoo holds his hand. Inoo keeps in silence, he looks down to the ground.  
“If you can’t tell it, it’s fine. At least tell me what should I do to make you better.” Said Yabu. He sees Inoo’s face that looks so sad. Inoo shakes his head.  
  
“I think I should tell you what’s bothering me.” Inoo sighs.  
  
“Go on then. What’s bothering you?” Yabu smiles, looking at Inoo.  
  
“Fathers. They bother me.”  
  
“Eh? Fathers?”  
  
“Yeah. Both your father and mine. Your father against our relationship, it makes me scared.” He says. True, Yabu’s father find out about their relationship and seriously against it. Yabu immediately knows where this conversation leads to. “Last night, my father finds out about us, he called me and told me to end our relationship. He also against it.” He continued. Yabu just nods, he doesn’t know what t say.  
  
“I don’t want to end it. I love you. But I can’t disobey my father. I don’t know what to do.” Inoo says again. Yabu knows how Inoo feels, he went through this before too, but in the end his father gives him some time.  
  
“My father not willing to give us time. He wants me to end it as soon as he wants. But I can’t.” Inoo’s tone raises up, he sounded angry. Yabu holds his hand tightly.  
  
“You have to make a decision, you know that.” Yabu finally says something. Inoo nods as he gaze at the moon.  
  
“I know that.” Inoo says. He sighs and put on a sad face. “What if I really end us, Kou? How’s that makes you feel?” he turns his head to Yabu soon after he finish his words.  
  
“I’ll be sad that is for sure. I’ll be hurt as hell. But I’ll respect your decision. In fact, I’ll respect any decision you make.” Yabu pats Inoo’s head. Inoo smiles. “And I’ll treasure every memory we have, treasure it for the rest of my life.”  
  
“Thank you, Kou.”  
  
“So, you’re going to end our relationship?” Yabu asks with shaking voice, he avoid eye contact with Inoo. He’s having a scared feeling that he may lose Inoo. Inoo keep in silent, he knows Yabu avoiding eye contact, so he gaze at the sky again.  
“You know that I’ll support you even if it’s hurts me. So, don’t be afraid to make any decision that makes you feel better.” He continued, noticing the warm yet sad atmosphere they have. His voice still shaking.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t want that, but I’m afraid my father might turn himself into our enemy because I disobey him, I don’t want my own father consider me as enemy.” Inoo answers, he still have some thought in his mind. He doesn’t know what to do. He don’t want to lose Yabu either.  
  
“I know that. But, even if the worlds turn into our enemy and if you still wants to be with me, then I’ll protect you.” Yabu takes Inoo’s hand and sigh. Inoo gives a smile.  
  
“If I say I still want to be with you. What are we going to do with our father?” Inoo asks as he swings again.  
  
“We’ll have to convince them. I’ll do my best to make your father and my father believe about our decision. I won’t be easy, I know.” Yabu says and let go of Inoo’s hand. He swings the swing too, slowly and gently.  
“So what’s your decision, Kei?”  
  
“Can I ask you something first?” Inoo says. He sighs for a moment and look at Yabu. Yabu looks at him too, giving him a very warm smile, a smile that Inoo always love.  
“Is your decision still the same as last time?” he asks. Last time, Yabu says that he’ll keep their relationship this way, fight for it and keeps his feeling for Inoo. Inoo wants to know, is it still like that now?  
  
“Yes. It’s still the same and will never change.” Yabu says, Inoo smiles in relieve.  
  
“Thank you, Kou.” Inoo stops the swing and stand up, he walks in front of Yabu and face him. “I guess we’ll have rough days from now on. We’ll have to convince them and make them accept us.” He continued.  
  
“Is that mean?” Yabu stand up too.  
  
“Yes. I can’t afford to lose you, Kou. I just can’t. So, I’ll keep our relationship this way, if I can, I’ll make our relationship even closer and lovely.” He smiles. Yabu hugs him, he actually feels so relieve, he tought Inoo would end it, but he has proven wrong.  
  
“You never know, how happy I am with your decision.” He lets go of the hug and look Inoo in the eye. “Thank you for that, Kei.” He kiss Inoo’s forehead. Inoo smiles and kiss Yabu’s lips quickly.  
  
“I did say that I’ll love you forever, didn’t I?” Inoo giggles and Yabu too. The sky turns dark, they can feel some rain drops pouring down.  
  
“I think we should go home. The other might be worried about us.” Yabu holds Inoo’s hand and Inoo nods.  
  
“Yeah.” Inoo says. They walks together, it will take about half an hour to get to Jump house with walking.  
  
“You know what? Maybe we can run away and get married.” Says Inoo playfully. Yabu laugh follows with laugh from Inoo.  
  
“Yeah, I think we can do that.” He answers playfully too. “The fans might like it.” They laugh. They walk home with chatter and laugher, they forget a little about their depressing problem. It makes both of them feel at ease. Being together with each other, make them feel complete and there’s no way they’ll let go of their relationship for now.

\--------------------------------------

There's a Yabu's line that I take from Kaerimichi no love song by Tegomass,  
did you notice it? I got the idea because of that song too~  
Please tell me what do you think ^~^  
and,  
Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
